


【PWP】两点整

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	【PWP】两点整

烤架下压着的报纸不是体育版，炉内垫着的清水等着油花。意大利杂菜汤里没有罗勒，烤肉的蘸酱不配酢橘。

“中居桑，我们全员都到齐了，还不能进门吗？”

藏在角落的是一双粗犷的男士皮靴，裹着的是离家很远的超市的购物袋。不常用的家具顶上也没什么灰尘，屋子里所有的房间都紧闭着。

分针指向12，中居再次确认了一遍房间，这才对着传呼机示意公寓的保全将十几号人放进来。

“说好的两点整，来这么早做什么？”他板着脸，指挥后辈们把带来的上门礼码在玄关。

众人有口难辩，不如说是无力反驳，若是过了这个时间才匆匆赶来，不知他又要说什么话来斥责。不过那并无恶意，他们看到从早上就要开始料理的意大利杂菜汤，便打消了在肚子里念叨他的主意。

今天是中居请节目共演者和工作人员来家里烧烤的日子。在这个节骨眼儿能抽出时间的人不多，来的便只占了4成，但终究也超过了十个人。中居老早就准备好了一次性碗筷，两个家庭烧烤架，各类新鲜食材，更别提纸巾手套这类玩意。众人看着一碟一碟成色可人的肉片和各类的蔬菜，想他一定是前几日花了不少的功夫，也不用说他下了多少手笔了。

说起这回组织聚餐的源头众人心里清楚。很难去猜测中居的心情，但如果按那些无头的传闻所讲的，他又不能说有什么损失。按说节目满打满算做了七年有余，也不比其他的节目组感情差。但这意外的聚会，来得意外齐整的，传闻的主人公们，都让川岛心中直打咕嘟。

心中各有想法，也不妨碍众人大享口福。肉大多是猪五花和牛五花，加上黑毛和牛的里脊，肋排和牛舌。蔬菜有菌菇类，青椒土豆洋葱整齐地码在烤盘边。后辈们得了指示去厨房的大冰箱搬来几打无酒精的饮料。一群人有说有笑地把食物吃得干干净净，最后才拿出切得乱七八糟的卷心菜和荞麦面，垫上炒盘，给吃得意犹未尽的人再填几分。

“怎么把房间都锁上了，我还指望能参观参观呢？”川岛笑道，看着因饱腹而满足，也没松懈下来的屋主人。

中居知道他说话做事有分寸，所以只是眨了眨眼没有接话。可后辈却好像得了主意，主动地提议要帮中居打扫屋子。这也是过了新年，年前早有中居家乡的朋友们来打扫过，所以屋子里并没有什么不干净的地方。但中居转了转眼珠子，还是答应了。

其他人自然地接下了清理烤盘烤架，洗刷碗筷，和擦桌子拖地板的活儿。川岛则是暗自腹诽多事的后辈，虽然自己艺龄确实差一点儿，但也不至于要给这位爷儿打扫卫生。他嫌擦地板的活计太累人，只能湿了抹布和千贺一道擦起了窗户，又突然听得“呀”的一声。

“中居君，我好像听见房间里有东西在响。”是玉森在擦地板时正到了一个房间的门前，仔细听下来声音极有规律。

川岛闲得发慌，也走过去凑到门前听，确实隐约地听到了一点。正要开玩笑说这样高的楼层怎么会有老鼠，中居煞有介事地走过来贴在门上一听，才将众人赶回客厅。

“兴许是暖气的机子在响 ，正好在那儿听得最清楚。”他解释道。

“你不如进去看看，万一是个小贼藏着可怎么办？”川岛可不吃这个解释，更是怀疑其中的猫腻，有意无意地瞄中居插在口袋里的手。他今天穿了宽松的休闲裤，却是怎么也看不出来内里的动作。

中居干笑了两声，又走回了那扇门前，川岛也跟了上去，故意大着声说：“你要怕是贼，我帮你进去看看，也不怕他出来，我们这么多人在呢。”两人踩着地板发出咚咚的响声，也不知道是谁踩着了什么，还是谁按了什么地方，又听着咔哒一声。

川岛没有发现异样，学着中居刚才的动作贴在门上仔细听，这回倒是没再听见什么。中居了然，说：“那可能是楼上楼下的声响，你们错听成房间里的声音了。”说完又把川岛推回客厅，也没人再说起这件事情。

众人又坐了一会儿，这才状似依依不舍地离开了屋子。走在最后一个的川岛慢吞吞地穿鞋，起身时才又意味不明地告别。

“那意大利杂菜汤很好吃。”川岛说。

“是吗？”中居笑笑，“从早上就开始准备了呢。”

话到这里，川岛心里有分寸，也不再多猜测，跟着其他人一起下了楼。

————————————————

送走了客人后，他又花了好一阵功夫去确认没有人把东西落在他家里，以免半途想起又急忙回来取。随后慢条斯理地推开口袋里的开关，听得从房间里猛地传出一声巨响。

他也不急着回房，方才客人们虽说好意帮他收拾了一下，但一大堆厨余杂物还都堆在角落。他虽爱将好东西先行享用，却也不乐意享用完之后还有麻烦要处理。

等他把东西都打包好，清洗过的烤架晾去了阳台，又过去了十数分钟。房间里的小贼更是不耐烦地频频敲击床头的木板，生怕引不来别人的注意。

中居听着这不耐烦的声音，自己更是不耐烦，膝盖朝着自己房间的大门用力地一顶，这才拧开钥匙把这扇门给打开了。瞧那床头绑着的，不正是那大早上来给他送东西的木村小贼么。

说是绑着，其实仅仅捆了他的两只手。他的上身穿着完好，下身只余了一条底裤，整个人却显得好不狼狈。双颊泛着不自然的潮红，下颚角儿滴着说不出是哪儿来的液体。小贼心里暗自咒骂，也不知是中了哪门子的邪，自己非答应了这冤家的破主意。

时间倒回早晨八点，木村提着大包小包的食材就来了，缘是中居说要在家请客，自己不知道该怎么买，才喊他来帮忙。

“我可没让你八点就来。”那时中居刚睡下不久，看见木村那刻，脸色倒比对方还黑几分。

木村打发他去补觉，自己轻车熟路地准备起拿手的意大利杂菜汤。为了显得像中居自己做的，他还特意少放了几味配料，但问题不大。等中居一觉醒来，杂菜汤已经基本做好，其他生食材也都摆好了。中居只是胡乱切了几下卷心菜，就当是自己准备了这一切。

随意对付了午餐，木村还想坐会儿，中居就收到了川岛的短信说已经在路上了。

“你再不走，他们就都来了。”中居说。

“…”木村愣了一会，“我以为你让他们晚上来。”

“我们约的两点整。”这一看表就已经一点半了，就算他这时候出去，也难免会遇上人，更别提来的有十几号，从后门走也不实际。

最终两人对视一眼，让他躲进了中居的房间里。中居极少请人进家门，就算把房间全锁紧了也没人会说什么。只是看见木村毫不客气地坐上床的时候，他心中一动。

“不如…”两人又对视一眼，这就达成共识了。

他答应下来的时候可不知道那遥控掌握在中居手里。中居只绑了他的双手，结还不是很结实。仅仅是一个象征性的作用，不是真正地限制他的自由，但却给他一种束缚的感觉。为了享受这种感觉，他也不会主动地去挣开。他的后穴被塞了一颗不大不小的跳蛋，虽然平时也只是有一点异物感，但若要动起来，那顶部就会直接抵着他的敏感处振动。

川岛打来电话时，他们正好刚把那颗跳蛋塞进去。中居挂了电话，从身后掏出了那支遥控，恶俗的粉红色，在他面前得意地晃了晃。他不以为意，扭了扭屁股，想把跳蛋吃得更深一点，但没能达到他的目的。

“两点整。”中居又看了看表，“等会见。”

因为动不了手，只朝他的方向踢了踢腿，便看着他反锁上了门。

木村看着天花板，因为刚吃过午饭的缘故，有些疲惫。跳蛋维持着最低档的振动，没有给他带来太多的刺激，只是有点酥痒。嗅着门外的烤肉香，觉得自己来这趟实在不值，钱是花了，肉没吃到嘴里，还要被晾在床上一下午。

档位这时候突然调高了，让他有些猝不及防，这回是真的刺激起来了。他侧了侧身，但因为手被绑着，怎么也找不到合适的角度侧躺着。一来一回的动作好像让跳蛋移动了一点，压迫的位置让他更加难耐。这几番下来他就出了一身的汗。

控制着遥控的人频繁地换着档位，却始终没有调到最高。听着呜呜的振动声，他一颗心提到了嗓子眼儿，不知道什么时候突然的快感就能直接将他淹没。

他虽然相信中居不会那么大意，但当后辈擦地板擦到房间门口的时候他还是担心起来。羞耻感更是让他不能自已地幻想若是被这位后辈发现了房间里的秘密会怎么样。就是在这时，中居突然把跳蛋的档位再推高了一个档位。

他差点没憋住一声惊喘，但也有的是机会让他暴露，跳蛋的声音更加大了。他气愤地摇了摇手腕，狼狈地发现腿够不着一旁的棉被。

“中居君，我好像听见房间里有东西在响。”门外是玉森的声音。

他与这些后辈算不得太熟，至少比不得那几个直属的，近几年更是少了工作上的来往。他恶意地想如果主动出声让后辈发现自己，那后辈会怎么想这两个前辈。咚咚的脚步声响起，是其他人也好奇地过来了，而他悲伤地发现自己更加兴奋了。中居到底没有剥了他的底裤，这让他更直观地感受到自己的欲望是如何高涨。

“你不如进去看看，万一是个小贼藏着可怎么办？”他听见剧团一人在说话。

似乎是有人在努力的操作着门把手，他死死地盯着门，浑身都不敢放松。当遥控猛地调到了最高档的时候，他无声地张大了嘴，射在了裤子里，然后脱了力一般瘫软在床上。没过多久，跳蛋就被调回了最小档，没有再给他更多的刺激。

 

等中居送完客人，再回到房间里，距离他刚被捆上已经过去三个小时了。

中居走过来剥了他的底裤，得意地看着他下身的一片狼藉。就着细线抽出那颗跳蛋，只又把那里变得再湿了几分。

“我觉得我亏大了。”木村已经挣开了那两个活结，坐起来就握住了中居的手腕。中居也不甩开，另一只手握上木村还有一点硬度的性器温柔地抚慰。

中居咬了咬下唇，凑上去坐得离他更近了一些，半晌才幽幽地用他刚好能听到的音量吐露了决心：

“想要什么奖励？”


End file.
